Big Time Trouble
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Logan is not Gustavo's most favourite BTR member. He's afraid to do anything wrong! What happens when he gets really sick and tries to hide his condition for everyone, including his best buds?
1. Chapter 1

**Big time trouble**

"Dogs. My office. Right now!" Gustavo's voice boomed. The boys obeyed immediately. "Sit down," Gustavo said. "Dogs, I have big news for you!" The boys were anxious to find out what the big news could be. "Griffin told me that the sales of your first album want through the roof and that you'll be going on tour throughout the US," he went on. "Really! That's so cool", Carlos replied bouncing around happily on his chair. "Awesome," Kendall said. "You see! We really can be a band!" "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you won't have to work your butts off to improve your life performance," Gustavo shouted. "Carlos' singing has improved, but he still needs to work on that." Carlos smiled happily and was patted on his back by his friends Kendall, James and Logan. "But …," Gustavo shouted angrily. He hit his desk hard with his hand. Logan involuntarily ducked behind James' back. "Logan still can't sing or dance. He's still sucks!" Logan shyly bit his lower lip. He knew he still had a lot to learn, but he was sure he already made some progress. "Gustavo, you're not being fair to him," Kendall started defending his best friend. "Logan is trying really hard and he has learned a lot already." "Absolutely", James and Carlos said in unison. Kelly looked at Logan worriedly. He seemed to look even paler than before. "Gustavo, I really do think you're being too harsh on him," she started. "He has learned a lot and he's doing the best he can." She laughed at Logan and he timidly smiled back at her. "Okay, you are trying to do your best. I'll give you that," Gustavo said. Logan sighed with relief. "I'll try even harder," Logan said softly. "Yeah, you absolutely will," Gustavo nearly shouted. "Because I will be drilling you personally, until everything comes out perfectly. As of tomorrow you will have an extra 2 hours private singing and also dancing classes per day." "Are you nuts?" Kendall shouted. "He is only 16 years old and we have to work our butts of already each and every day." Kelly also wasn't happy with this. "He has no choice," Gustavo said. "Or would you like to screw up in front of a live audience, dog?" He peered angrily at Logan. Logan shook his head violently. "No … No problem," he stuttered. "I'll do it. No worries!" "Now get outta my sight," Gustavo yelled. Logan nearly tripped over his own feet while trying to get away as fast as he could. He still looked very pale and his friends had also noticed that. "Don't worry about him, Logie," Kendall said while wrapping an arm protectively around his friends shoulder. "You know what he's like. Don't you worry about him." "He does have a point," Logan said while walking to the limo with his best friends. "That's so not true," Carlos said. "You have learned so much already. You really have! You just need to believe in yourself." "That's enough complaining for the day," Kendall said. "Let's chill by the pool. We deserve it."

"Was that really necessary?" Kelly asked her boss once the boys had left his office. "I don't know if you even noticed this, but the poor kid got really pale." Gustavo rolled his eyes. "So what" Gustavo boomed. "There's nothing wrong in pushing the dog, right." "You have known Logan for over a month now," Kelly started. "You know how he's like. He is very shy and insecure. Do you really need to hurt him like that? If you scare him like that, he might not dare to sing anymore." "I just wanted to push him a little," Gustavo explained. "That's all there is to it. I actually see a lot of potential in his singing. He hits the high notes like nobody else. He just needs to sing with more confidence. And his dancing still needs to improve. He still is clumsy." "Yeah, but he's trying the best he can," Kelly defended. "Can't you at least give him some credit for his hard work." "Okay, okay." Gustavo agreed. "I'll go easy on him." "You better support him," Kelly went on. "Logan is a sweet boy. Make sure he starts to believe in himself."

The limo finally arrived at the Palm Woods. The boys hopped out of the car. They made their way upstairs to their apartment to get ready for the pool. They were talking to each other the whole way up, but Logan had kept quiet all this time. "Logie, what's wrong with you?"Carlos asked his friend. "Oh, nothing," Logan replied timidly. "Are you still worried about this thing with Gustavo?" James asked. "No, I'm fine," Logan said. "I already forgot about that." He tried to act tough, but everybody saw right through his act. He never really was good at lying …

They walked into apartment 2J minutes later. Mama Knight was already preparing lunch. Logan was the last one to enter the apartment and Mama Knight immediately noticed how pale the boy looked. "Hello, boys," she greeted all of them. "Logan. Sweetie. Are you feeling alright?" Logan nodded his head. "Gustavo yelled at him again this morning," Carlos answered. "Oh, sweetie," Mama Knight said while wrapping an arm protectively around Logan. "Here, sit down and have some toast. It will probably make you feel better." Logan smiled and sat down. The boys all started eating their lunch and were soon chatting to one another. Logan, however, kept quiet the whole time. Kendall finally had enough of his friend's behavior. "Would you stop that", he yelled at Logan. Everybody stopped talking all together. "Stop acting like you are about to break into a thousand pieces. You look so vulnerable and fragile all the time. We're afraid to say or even do anything wrong. You're so pessimistic and afraid of everything. Come on, dude. Live a little!" Logan didn't say anything. He stood up and without even glancing at his friends went upstairs to his room. "Is this supposed to help?" James said getting mad. "Yes, way to go, big brother," Katie said angrily, while rolling her eyes at Kendall. Mama Knight had been too busy to notice what had happened. Once she stepped into the living room, she heard the harsh discussion going on between the boys. "What is this all about?" she asked. The boys and Katie all started arguing at the exact same time. "Okay. Stop, stop, stop," Mama Knight yelled. "One at a time, please. What is going on here?" Nobody said anything and they all just stood there and watched one another. Right at that moment, Mama Knight noticed that Logan was no longer sitting at the table and had barely touched his beloved toast. "Where did Logan go?" she asked suddenly worried about the raven haired boy. "He just ran away," Kendall answered shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah. I wonder why?" James answered in a mean voice. "I just told him what was on my mind," Kendall answered. "But you know what Logie is like," Carlos said. "Gustavo already hurt him a lot and then you had to hurt him some more." Mama Knight looked angrily at her son. "What has happened today?" she asked. Carlos told her how Gustavo had hurt Logan by complaining about his singing and dancing. He also told her that Logan would need to go through an extra 2 hours singing and dancing practice each day. "Oh, that poor baby," Mama Knight said. "I'll go up to see how he's doing. Just you guys leave him alone for a little while. And Kendall, I would really like for you to apologize to Logan tonight. Okay?" Kendall simply nodded his head in agreement.

Mama Knight went up the stairs towards the bedroom Logan shared with her son Kendall. She softly knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. "Logan? Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked worried about his wellbeing. "Can I come in for a minute?" She heard a soft sob in the distance. Although she wasn't actually Logan's mom, she did care a great deal about the boy. She carefully opened the bedroom door to find Logan on his bed crying with his knees pulled up to his chest. She ran straight towards the boy and pulled him in her arms. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it all out! It will do you a world of good," she said trying to comfort him. Logan was happy he could cry into the arms of his surrogate mother for a while.

After a while, Logan finally calmed down a bit. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Mama Knight gently asked him. "Yep. Thanks!" Logan said timidly while wiping away his tears. "What has happened that made you so unhappy?" she asked. Logan explained the way Gustavo had treated him and how he actually thought he had improved. "You have improved a lot, believe me," Mama Knight told him. "You've learned so much already. You just need to believe in yourself. Logan Mitchell, you're not just really smart, you also are very talented." Logan blushed a deep red. "It's the truth," Mama Knight said. "Not many people can do what you do. You still get straight A's, you even follow advanced courses and you work really hard on your singing and dancing skills." Logan smiled his signature dimpled smile. "Thanks for your help, Mama Knight," he said. "I think I'm ready to chill by the pool with the guys now." "You're welcome, Logan," she answered while hugging him.

Carlos, James and Kendall were already occupying the pool chairs. James was still mad at Kendall. Carlos decided to sit in between them. He was really worried about Logan and was glad that he finally appeared at the pool. "Hey, buddy. I'm so glad you're here," he said enthusiastic. "Same here," James said while leaping out of his chair and hugging his friend. Logan simply smiled and sat next to James. "Are you feeling better?" Carlos asked still a little worried. "Yes, I am okay now, Carlos. Really!" Logan answered the question. Kendall hadn't said a word yet. James was still furious at Kendall. "We care a lot about you, buddy," he said to Logan. "We're here for you when you need us. Don't you worry about him !" He pointed angrily at Kendall. "No, Kendall was right," Logan said quietly. "I did overreact a bit. I'm sorry, guys." "Logie, don't say that!" Kendall answered. "I was completely wrong. I never should have said those things to you. By the way, I totally disagree with Gustavo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Trouble: chapter 2**

"He finally admits he's wrong," James said angrily. "Logie, I really am sorry," Kendall started. "Can you forgive me, please?" "Off course I can," Logan said smiling. "But James, I'd like you to stop being mad at Kendall." "Okay, dude," James said. "Hey, did you guys have plans for today?" Logan asked the other band members. But before anybody could answer his question, Camille came running straight at Logan. She furiously pulled him in her arms, while yelling: "My poor Logie-Bear. Are you alright?" Logan blushed a dark red. "Camille. Please don't yell," he tried to calm her down. "The whole Palm Woods doesn't need to know my mom's nickname." But Camille didn't want to stop. "My poor, poor Logie-Bear," she went on and hugged Logan passionately. "I'm okay, really I am," he said timidly. Camille wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a minute, Logan didn't know what was happening to him. "Nobody hurts my boyfriend," she said firmly. "Nobody has the right to talk about you that way. You're so adorable!" She grabbed Logan by his shirt and wildly kissed him a second time. Carlos, James and Kendall watched the couple with amused looks on their faces. They all knew Camille and Logan really liked each other, but they never discussed their feelings. That is until Camille used the word 'boyfriend' to describe Logan. The three friends watched the scene with amusement. "Thanks, Camille," Logan said softly. "It's nice to know that my girlfriend supports me." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her this time. "Good on you, buddy," James said cheerfully. "Does this mean that you guys are actually together now?" Carlos asked. "Absolutely," Camille and Logan said in unison. "Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed. "We should definitely double date: you and Camille and me and red dress Jennifer." "Or, with me and Jo," Kendall stated. "Hey, what about me?" James asked. "You can come too, James," Logan said laughing. "As long as you stay away from my girl."

Jennifer Knight was also happy that night. The boys were once again best buds and Logan already looked better. They enjoyed their meal together. "So, what's up next?" Carlos asked getting excited already. "Oh .. eh .. well," Logan stammered. "Camille asked me out on a date." "Does this mean you guys are finally together?" Katie asked. "Yes, since this afternoon," Logan answered happily. He smiled his signature crooked smile. "Well, that's about time," Katie answered smiling. "What are you up to on your date tonight, Logie?" Carlos asked. "Camille really wanted to catch a romantic movie," Logan said. "Oh. So lots of kissie kissie tonight, right!" Kendall and James teased their friend. Everybody burst into fits of laughter.

The next morning was a regular weekday. The boys were supposed to be at school at 8. Mama Knight was fixing breakfast in the kitchen as usual and Logan was the first to get up as usual too. That way he was sure to have the bathroom all to himself. He took a refreshing shower and got ready for the day. He also put a pair of sweats and a sports shirt into his duffel bag for his extra dance training. Afterwards, he took his backpack and ran down the stairs. "Morning," he greeted his surrogate mother. "Morning, sweetie," Mama Knight answered. "How are you feeling today?" "Much better, thanks Mama Knight," he answered politely. "And your date with Camille?" She asked. Logan felt his cheeks heating up. "It was nice," he answered a little shy. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked her. "Well, thanks. You know how I appreciate your help," she said happily.

Half an hour later, James and Carlos also appeared at breakfast. They were having their usual discussion. "Do you really need to spend half an hour in the bathroom?" Carlos asked getting annoyed. "Sorry, but I have a reputation, you know," James answered. "I have to work on this to look good." He waved his signature hand gesture. Carlos simply rolled his eyes. Both boys took a bowl of cornflakes and sat beside their friend. "Oh, hi Logie," Carlos said. "How was your date with Camille?" "Oh, great," Logan answered happily. "She clearly couldn't keep her hands off of you," James winked. Logan blushed a deep red for the second time that morning. "It's so cool that you two finally got together, Logie," James said. "We're really happy for the both of you." Carlos nodded his head in agreement. "Nice work, buddy," Kendall said with a hoarse voice as he appeared at breakfast.

A little while later Miss Collins' lessons started. "Listen, boys and girls," she stated. "I know you all want to be actors or actresses or singers or dancers even, but that shouldn't stop you from doing well on your studies. Now, I know that most of you don't think they can combine both worlds or don't bother to work at all, but you are all wrong. I can tell that it is absolutely possible to combine both worlds. And we have a perfect example amongst us." Everybody was silent all of a sudden. "Well," Miss Collins went on. "That person is none other than Logan Mitchell. He is a straight A student, his assignments are always ready on time and he even asses his advanced courses. That's quite an achievement!" The whole class cheered loudly. Logan bit his lower lip. "That's my boyfriend," Camille said happily. "My Logie-Bear." The lessons ended at noon. "Oh, Logan, could I have a quick word with you?" Miss Collins asked him. "Yes, sure," Logan said. Everybody left the class room. "Logan, do you still dream about becoming a doctor one day?" she asked him. "Yeah. That's still my dream," he answered. "Well, that is something that can be arranged with your high scores," Miss Collins stated. "Now you're almost 17, you can take a test to be accepted into college early. They have a special program up here for upcoming stars, so you can still be in the band too. They ask a lot of discipline and lots of studying, but nothing you can't handle! So what do you think? Want to apply?" "Euh … I think so," Logan stammered. "But I'm not sure I can pull it off." "Oh, Logan, I don't doubt that for a minute," Miss Collins said. "I'll make sure you'll get a letter of recommendation with a copy of your excellent results so far." "Thanks, Miss Collins," Logan said timidly. "You're welcome," she said.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo en Camille waited anxiously for Logan. They were holding their breaths when he excited the classroom, but he looked very happy. "Did you get some advanced math for your genius brain?" Camille asked while she slipped her arm around Logan's slim waist. "Even better," he answered proudly. "Miss Collins is going to send a letter of recommendation to the university so I can study to become a doctor." "God, Logan, that's so wonderful," she yelled and kissed him frantically. "But what about the band?" Carlos asked a little scared. "Will you be leaving us?" "No, off course not," Logan said. "They have a special program for upcoming stars. I will just have to work very hard, that's all." Everybody was re-leaved. "That's awesome, buddy. We're so proud of you," Kendall said. "They still have to admit me and I do have to take a major test," Logan said. "You'll ace that test, genius," Kendall answered. "Yes, I'm positive," Camille said. Logan smiled lovingly at her and pulled her in for a big hug. He also took the initiative to kiss her. "You'll still have time for me, right?" She suddenly asked a little worried. "I'll make time for you," he answered sweetly. Hand in hand they walked towards apartment 2J. "Good bye kiss?" Kendall said to Jo and the couple kissed afterwards. James and Carlos rolled their eyes. "Okay, we'll let you guys do your thing," Carlos stated. "Will I be seeing you later?" Camille asked Logan while playing with his raven hair. "Sure," he said smiling his signature dimpled smile. "But I'll be a little late due to the extra training at the studio. Should I text you when I'm done?" Camille wildly nodded her head which made her curls dance. She pulled Logan in for a tender kiss which he very tenderly answered. "Good luck," she said while drowning in his dark brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 3**

The boys sat down for a quick lunch with Katie and Mama Knight. Carlos couldn't help but spill the news about Logan's opportunity to go to college to become a doctor. "Oh, Logan, that's wonderful news!" Mama Knight exclaimed. "What about the band?" Katie asked. "I'll still be a part of the band," Logan answered. "It's a special program they have. I'll just have to work really hard." "Don't worry, sweetie. You can pull that off," Mama Knight said. "It's a first step in making your dream come true!" They enjoyed their lunch together. Afterwards, the boys ran downstairs were they met Freight Train who would drive them to the studio.

"Dogs! You finally made it," Gustavo shouted. "We're early," Kendall stated. Gustavo grumbled. "Alright, alright," he muttered. "This is what we'll be doing today. We'll start with dance rehearsal, harmonies and maybe we can even record a demo today." "Sounds good to me," James answered. "I'll kick the three of you out at 4 so I can focus on …," Gustavo started. "Writing some more cool new songs?" Carlos asked innocently. "What I wanted to say, was that I will be focusing on Mister Smart pants over here," Gustavo said pointing at Logan. "Sure," Logan said softly. "I .. might have been a little too harsh on you yesterday," Gustavo started. "I'll only have you dance and sing one extra hour each per day instead of two, but it will be an intensive training." "Okay, thanks," Logan said relieved. "I promise I'll work extra hard."

And that he had to do! The first couple of days he had to work really hard on improving his dancing skills. Every time he made a mistake, he had to start again from the top. Mister X drilled him on his backflip. His physical condition was tested to the extreme. The hour of exhausting dance exercises soon turned into an hour and a half and was followed by an hour of intensive singing. Gustavo really pushed the young teen. "Can't hear you," he yelled from through the speakers in the sound booth. "Sing louder!" Logan was so tired, he couldn't do it. "Come on. You'll have to sing lead every now and then," Gustavo started. "Your fans need to hear you and understand what you're singing." "I'm sorry, Gustavo. I really can't do it right now," Logan said dead tired. "Dog, what are you going to do during a concert?" Gustavo yelled at him. Logan was really scared now. He used his last bit of energy to sing as requested by his boss. "Okay, that's it for today," Gustavo said after a while. Logan let out a shaking breath. His head ached and all his muscles inside his body hurt. "To end today's training, you will run to the Palm Woods with Mister X," Gustavo stated. "What?" Logan asked dead tired. "You heard me, dog," Gustavo said in a mean voice. "Get to work!"

He was even more exhausted when they arrived at the Palm Woods. He could feel every muscle in his body and his head ache had gotten even worse. He barely managed to walk inside of the Palm Woods. His raven hair was glued to his pale face and his shirt was soaked with sweat. Logan took the elevator to his apartment. He already felt extremely dizzy and his legs had great difficulty in carrying his weight at the time. He was glad to finally be home. His friends were playing their favorite game when he entered apartment 2J. They all looked up briefly as Logan tried his best to stumble inside. "Logan? Buddy? Are you alright?" James asked getting worried. Logan tried to say something to them, but his dizziness got the better of him and the world suddenly went black …

The boys immediately threw their controllers away and ran towards their friend who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Mum," Kendall yelled frantically. Jennifer Knight and Katie came running into the living room. Kendall, James and Carlos already sat down on the floor besides Logan. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Logan, buddy. Can you hear me?" James asked while gently shaking his best friend. Logan's eyes blinked as he slowly gained consciousness again. "Where am I?" He asked. His voice was all hoarse. "You're home, buddy," Carlos said softly. "Logie, you fainted. What happened?" "Oh, eh, nothing," Logan said trying to get up. "I'm just really tired. That's all!" "No, you're not getting up," James stated firmly. "I'll carry you towards the couch and you can rest there." Logan didn't even argue, because he released just how weak he was at that moment. James carried his sick friend towards the couch. The others followed them. "What's wrong with you, honey?" Mama Knight asked tenderly. "Nothing, I'm just really tired," Logan lied. "Come on, Logie. You know you're a lousy liar. What is really going on?" Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I've got a headache and all my muscles hurt," Logan almost whispered. "It's just the intensive training. All I need is a good night rest. That's all!" "Logie, you almost look as white as a ghost," Carlos said. "I'm going to get the thermometer," Jennifer Knight said firmly. "Keep an eye on him!" She came straight back. "Okay, open wide!" She motioned to Logan to open his mouth so she could put the thermometer in his mouth. Logan hesitantly did what he was told. "Well: 101," she read out loud. "You're running a fever, young man," she said. Logan sighed. He hated being sick and he felt terrible: his head ache had gotten even worse, his stomach was churning and he was shivering. Jennifer Knight immediately went into worried mother mode. "Kendall, go and get him a glass of water and something to reduce his fever," she said. "Carlos, would you get him some extra pillows and blankets. And James, can you get him a pair of warm pajamas." The boys did as they were told. Meanwhile, Camille entered apartment 2J. "What is going on, here?" She asked a little worried. "Logan is sick," Katie said. Camille immediately ran towards her sick boyfriend who was lying down in the orange couch. "Oh, poor Logie-Bear," she said softly while taking his hand in hers. "What's the matter with you?" "Camille," Logan answered in a hoarse voice. "I'm okay. Just a little tired. That's all!" The boys had joined them at that moment. "He's got a headache, muscle hurt and a fever," Kendall told Camille. "I'm fine. Really!" Logan whimpered. But his stomach was getting more upset by the minute. He felt bile creep up his throat. "Not now, please not now." He thought to himself. He tried really hard to swallow, but nothing seemed to work. "I .. eh .. I need to go to the bathroom," he said frantically. He desperately tried to get up, but his upset stomach didn't agree with his sudden movements. Logan's body convulsed and he ended up throwing up all over his girlfriend. His slender body shook with every movement of his upset stomach. "Sorry." He said unhappily as tears ran over his heated cheeks. "It's alright," Camille said soothingly.

Logan shivered violently and his body kept on convulsing. Camille tried to calm him down, by gently massaging his shoulders. "It's not over yet," Mama Knight said. "I'll get you a bucket, Logie, don't worry," Carlos said as he hurried to get said bucket. Jennifer Knight got a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and gave it to Camille. She used it to clean her boyfriend up a bit. Logan eventually stopped puking. He still felt lousy. "Let's get you out of these dirty clothes," Camille said. She carefully lifted Logan's dirty t-shirt over his head and Carlos immediately helped him into his warm pajama shirt. He still shivered violently. "Poor, baby," Camille said while stroking his raven black hair. "Camille, why don't you go clean yourself up in the bathroom," Mama Knight said. "The boys can help Logan with his pajama pants. That was easier said than done! Carlos and James held their weakened, shivering friend, while Kendall tried to help him out of his sweat pants and into his pajama pants. Logan's stomach was still upset and he winced in pain. The boys helped their friend get comfortable in the couch with a big pillow and some warm blankets. They kept an eye on their sick friend all the time. Camille had also cleaned herself up and joined the boys. Logan still looked deadly pale and looked very restless. "How did this happen?" Camille asked worriedly. "He was fine this morning, right?" "Yes," Kendall said. "He was still healthy when we left him at the studio too. But once he stumbled inside the apartment, he fainted immediately." Logan curled into a ball in the couch and whimpered. All of a sudden, he sat up, grabbed a hold of the bucket and threw up again. "Make it stop! It hurts!" He whimpered. Tears ran down his pale cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart. I think you have a bad case of the stomach flu," Jennifer Knight said soothingly. "No," Logan whimpered. "I'm not sick. I'm just really tired." "Logan Mitchell, you don't throw up when you're just tired," Camille said angrily. He looked up at her with his big, brown puppy dog eyes and she immediately melted. "Hey, it's not your fault you got sick," she said trying to calm him down. She gently caressed his pale cheek. Logan all of a sudden remembered he had thrown up all over his girlfriend. "Camille, I really am sorry," he whispered. "Oh, Logie, don't worry about that," Camille said sweetly. "It was not your fault." "You just rest now, sweetie," Mama Knight said. "It will do you a world of good." Logan nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. He was still fast asleep, when everybody else went to bed. "Don't worry. I'll carry him to his bed," Kendall said. Lucky for him his friend was light as a feather! Kendall lay his friend down gently in his bed and Carlos put a bucket next to his bed just to be safe. James shortly checked on their shorter friend. Logan woke up for a brief moment. "Hey, Logie," Kendall said softly. "Just go back to sleep. It's already late and I have carried you to your bed." Logan softly nodded and closed his eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 4**

That night everything was quiet in apartment 2J. Jennifer Knight woke up that morning and decided to check on the sick boy first. Logan was fast asleep, but still looked pale. Kendall woke up at that moment. "Sorry," Mama Knight whispered. "I was just worried about Logan. How has he been doing?" "Okay, I guess," Kendall yawned. "He did move around a lot in bed and whimpered in his sleep, but nothing more than that." "Okay, let him sleep for a while," Mama Knight whispered again. "It will do him good." Kendall got out of bed and almost bumped into his two friends in the hallway. "Hey, how's our little Logie?" They both asked. "Well, he slept through the night and he's still asleep as we speak," Kendall said. They boys went downstairs and ate their breakfast. They were having a conversation, when all of a sudden they noticed someone coming down the stairs. Logan entered the room fully dressed and ready to go to school his backpack strapped to his back. "What are you doing here?" Kendall asked him. "It's a school day, isn't it," Logan said silently. "I'm going to school. I just didn't hear my alarm go off." He nervously played with the buttons on his sweater vest. "But, dude, you're sick," Carlos said. "There's nothing wrong with me," Logan said. "I was just really tired last night. That's all!" "I don't think you get a fever from that," Kendall said. "And I'm quite sure you don't throw up when you're just tired." "Sweetie, I think you better take a day off and rest," Mama Knight said gently. "You'll feel a lot better tomorrow." "No, really. I'm fine," Logan said politely. "I feel a lot better already, Mrs. Knight." Jennifer Knight frowned. "Let me take your temperature again real quick," she said. Logan agreed. He didn't tell her he had a fever when he woke up and that he already took a fever reducer. His headache was better already and he stopped feeling nauseous. Mama Knight took Logan's temperature again. "It's true. You don't have a fever anymore," she said surprised. "I honestly feel better, Mrs. Knight," Logan said. He took a huge bite from his toast to show her he was okay. "I just hope Camille isn't too mad at me," he sighed. "Yeah. Puking all over your girlfriend is not so romantic," James teased him. Logan could feel his cheeks heat up. "No, buddy, she's not mad at you," Kendall said. "She's just worried about you like we all are."

On their way to the Palm Wood school they bumped into Jo and Camille. "Logan. What are you doing here?" Camille asked. "I'm going to school as usual," Logan said a little shy. "But, you're sick," she answered. "No, I'm not. I feel fine," he said. "Is that why you look so pale?" She asked him. "This is just my normal skin color," Logan defended himself. "I'm not the tanned type like James is." He did realize he still looked a deadly pale that morning. It had almost shocked him when he looked into the bathroom mirror.

The morning at school passed without any problems. The boys, Jo and Camille all kept an eye on Logan, but he just was he's usual calm self. By the time school almost ended, Logan began to feel a little nauseous again and shivers ran down his spine. The boys went upstairs for a quick lunch. "Guys, I'm just going to grab my sportswear upstairs real quick," Logan lied. He hurried upstairs to his shared bedroom and almost doubled over in pain. He shivered, although drops of sweat were visible on his forehead. He decided to take his temperature and it was again up to 101. Logan sighed and took another fever reducer. He quickly looked for a sports shirt, a pair of sweats and his sports shoes and put them in his backpack. He silently ate lunch with his friends without so much as telling them how he really felt. Half an hour later, they ran downstairs towards the limo. Logan sighed and silently prayed he would make it through the day.

Mister X had endless energy. He pushed the boys to extremes during their dance training. They were all sweating like crazy. Logan could feel drops of sweat running all over his forehead and his muscles also ached again. His stomach felt as if he had been in a rollercoaster about 20 times on a row! The pain was unbearable! Logan gritted his teeth, but kept on training. Nobody seemed to notice he was sick again! He also made it through his extra training without any problems. He was in so much pain, he hardly knew how he could pull off singing as perfect as he did. "You see! This actually pays off," Gustavo boasted to Kelly. Kelly just simply rolled her eyes at him. "Don't push it," she answered. "Don't you see how pale he looks? And did you know he was ill last night?" "What?" Gustavo shouted getting mad. "Kendall just told me," Kelly explained. "When he came home last night, he fainted immediately and had a headache and muscle aches." Gustavo pushed a button and yelled: "Logan. Get your butt in here right away." Logan hurriedly excited the sound booth and came running to Gustavo. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to catch his breath. "I should be asking you that same question," Gustavo screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick, dog?" "'Cause I'm not," Logan lied. Kelly had a worried look on her face. "Logan, it's alright to feel sick, you know," she said soothingly. "I was only really tired," Logan lied again. Gustavo didn't feel like believing him. "You look a ghostly pale," he boomed. "I hate lies, dog. So quit lying to me." Logan nodded his head in fear. "Freight Train will drive you to the Palm Woods where you will be resting. And if you still feel sick in the morning, I don't want to see you in here. Is that clear!" Gustavo yelled. "Yup," Logan answered.

He was glad to find the apartment empty when he arrived home. He was dead tired once again and dropped his backpack on the floor. He whimpered in pain and hurried towards the bathroom. A wave of dizziness hit him and his stomach started to act up again before he could even reach the toilet. The pain was unbearable and tears were running down his flushed cheeks. His whole body convulsed and he ended up puking again. He felt weak and tried to sit up against the wall to try and catch his breath once he finished puking his guts out. He noticed the bathroom floor was stained as well as his clothes. He decided to take his dirty clothes of and take a much needed shower. He let the water run, threw his dirty clothes into the washing machine and tried to clean up his mess on the bathroom floor. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers and felt cold shivers run up and down his spine. Even while taking a hot shower, he still could feel those shivers. Once he excited the shower and dried himself of, he decided to wear a clean shirt and board shorts. He sighed and decided to take his temperature once again. It had gone up to 102. Logan once again decided on taking a fever reducer. He installed himself with his laptop into the couch. Kendall, James and Carlos arrived home half an hour later. "Oh, hey Logie. What are you up to?" Carlos asked a little curious. "Math homework," Logan answered. "So, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked. "Fine," Logan answered quickly. But he could hardly hide the shivers running down his spine. "You know, Logie, you look really ill," Kendall tried again. "There's nothing wrong with me," Logan lied again. "Come on, bud. Just admit it!" James said getting a little mad. "You are shivering and it feels almost like a sauna in here." "I said I'm fine," Logan snapped. He put his laptop away and leaped out of the couch. His stomach ached one again and Logan felt dizzy. "I'm going to Camille," he said and ran out of the apartment. He ran outside and hurried towards the restrooms in the hallway. He felt like somebody had plugged a knife into his abdomen. The pain made him almost scream. It didn't take long before he puked once again and he ended up crying again too. It took a while before he stopped puking. Logan was exhausted and he rested for a while against the wall. He decided he should stop puking in a day or so.

Days went by and Logan still kept on puking at a daily basis. He hadn't told anybody about his condition. He could perfectly hide his puking for his friends and Mama Knights watchful eyes. But he kept puking more and more and he was sure he couldn't hide it from them for much longer. Also, his fever kept climbing higher and higher each and every day and it was almost impossible for him to get it down …


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 5**

The next day, Logan couldn't concentrate at all. He was dizzy all the time and his abdomen hurt like living hell. He was able to hide his problems at school that morning, but he kept on worrying about his dance practice that afternoon. His body was so weakened by his condition, that he couldn't stay focused. During dance rehearsal, he kept on bumping into his other band mates or tripping over his own feet. He could hardly walk straight due to the immense pain he suffered. His fever had gone up to almost 103 by now and it was almost impossible for him to get it down. The fever, the nausea and the lack of sleep was getting to him.

At first, the boys had laughed with Logan's behavior that day. "God, Logie. You really are clumsy today," Kendall laughed. Mister X however was not amused at all and kept on yelling at him. Soon the boys also got annoyed as the situation threatened to get even worse. Logan completely forgot parts of the choreography or messed up big time during their rehearsal. He had almost hit Carlos and James unconscious at a certain moment and had bumped into the wall himself, which had almost caused him to pass out. He continued to trip over his own feet all the time. His facial color was a ghostly white, his facial expressions mirrored the excruciating pain he was in and he kept sweating like crazy. His t-shirt was soaked at this point! Logan was extremely dizzy, but kept dancing nonetheless. Mister X was furious by now. He kept on punishing the boys with every, single mistake Logan made and forced them to start all over again from the top. But that didn't change a thing! Logan desperately tried to concentrate, but his sick body didn't seem to function properly. "That's it! I have had X enough!" Mister X yelled. He ran out the door in search of Gustavo. Logan was relieved he finally could take a break for a few minutes. The pain was almost killing him by now, but he still didn't say anything to any of his friends. Although, he would have loved to curl in on himself on the floor and admit he was in agonizing pain. His muscles hurt once again, his head ached and his stomach was acting up again too. He was still sweating like crazy, but also shivering due to his high fever. "Okay, Logan. Please stop this now!" James said angrily. "It's not fun anymore." "Yeah. Gustavo is gonna come over and yell at us," Carlos said. "And we are not allowed to go back to the Palm Woods pool, until we got the moves right." "What is the matter with you anyway, bud?" Kendall asked. They were all very angry by now and Logan just stood there looking pathetic. He tried to keep standing without swaying too much and one hand clutched his hurting stomach. "I … eh ... nothing," Logan said with a weak voice. "Oh, come on, Logan. Stop lying!" Kendall yelled. "Dogs, what the hell is going on here?" Gustavo's voice boomed through the studio. James and Carlos pointed a finger at Logan, who was now trembling in fear. "Logan," Gustavo said furious. "I want a flawless performance right now, you hear me. Don't upset me even more, dog, is that understood?" Logan nodded. He was so afraid. He didn't know how to handle the situation anymore. The pain was almost unbearable, he was shivering and trembling violently due to his high fever. The room seemed to be spinning around all the time and he felt bile creeping up his throat. "Okay, starting positions," Mister X said. The boys all looked angrily at their friend, which caused Logan to get even more upset. He was terrified by now of making mistakes. He used the last bit of strength he had left in his sick body to try and perform well. Kelly also entered the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. She immediately noticed how bad Logan looked. His face was all tensed up and he looked white as a sheet. His t-shirt and his raven hair were soaked with sweat and he seemed to be in a lot of pain by the look of things. And didn't Kelly see a single tear rolling over his cheek? She was really worried about the poor boy!

"Okay, Logan. Backflip now!" Gustavo yelled. Logan started to backflip, but landed awkwardly on the floor instead of on his feet as required. "What was that?" Gustavo yelled once again. "Do you call that a backflip, dog? Watch out! You could get seriously injured. Again from the start." "Ouch." Logan whimpered in pain and rolled over the floor. "Get up, Logan," Gustavo said getting furious by now. "Get up before I make you get up. Go on!" "Gustavo, I think he is really hurt," Kelly tried to say, but Gustavo refused to listen to her. Logan tried to get up, but failed again. "Ouch, ouch. It hurts so much," he whimpered. He was lying on the floor in the fetal position crying his eyes out. "Would you stop acting like a baby," Gustavo said. "I said: get up!" The boys all motioned to their friend to listen to their boss. Logan tried as hard as he could to get up and succeeded. He wandered how long he was gone pull this off, but he stood up as requested by Gustavo. "Gustavo, don't you see. There's something wrong with Logan," Kelly said. "The poor boys is trembling and swaying on his legs. He's really sick!" The boys looked at their friend and finally noticed that he indeed looked like hell. "Logie, are you alright?" Kendall asked him carefully. "I mean your shirt is soaked and you are shivering like crazy. It's almost a sauna in here. What's going on with you?" Gustavo also took the time to look at the young teen and frowned. The boy really did look sick! "Logan, answer us, man," James said worriedly. Logan wanted to answer so badly, but he felt the bile creep up his throat once again. He dropped onto the floor. His breathing was slow and shallow. He was too weak to say anything to anybody and he couldn't get his body to move one more inch. As soon as his knees hit the ground, his body convulsed violently. Logan ended up puking all over the dance floor. He cried out in pain and tears ran down his pale cheeks again. Kelly was by his side in an instant. She tried to calm the trembling boy down and pulled him into her arms. "It's okay now, Logan," she said soothingly. She rocked him gently in her arms as to calm him down some more. She very carefully touched his forehead and immediately felt the heat radiating from his body. "Oh, God. He's burning up!" She exclaimed. Logan's body shook violently in her arms and his body kept convulsing, although he couldn't throw up anymore. He whimpered in pain all the time. "This is not good at all," Gustavo said seriously. "Kendall. Call 911. Now!" Kendall pulled out his phone and placed the call. "Hang in there, Logan," Kelly said soothingly while rocking the poor sick teen in her arms. "We've called you an ambulance. You'll be alright soon!" Logan couldn't help but keep on crying and shaking like a leaf. The pain was almost killing him at this point! "Everything is gonna be just fine, bud," Kendall said trying to calm him down. He kneeled beside his sick friend. "Help is on it' s way. Logan? Logan!" Logan had lost consciousness in the arms of Kelly. Everybody was deeply worried about his condition by now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 6**

Moments later the paramedics arrived at Roque records. James and Carlos showed them the way to the dance studio. The doctor immediately ran towards Logan who was still lying unconscious in the arms of Kelly. They put Logan's body onto a stretcher at first. The doctor pulled out his stethoscope, lifted Logan's shirt and examined him on the spot. He asked lots of questions, but nobody was able to give him much information. Logan had kept everything nicely to himself all the time. "His burning up," the doctor said. At that moment, Logan gained consciousness again. He was very restless and cried out in agonizing pain again. "Young man," the doctor said calmly. "Can you please tell me where you're hurt?" Logan couldn't say anything due to his immense pain, but was able to point to his stomach. The doctor lifted his sweat soaked shirt once more and examined his abdomen. The minute he touched Logan's abdomen, he cried out in excruciating pain as tears ran down his fever flushed cheeks. "He probably has a ruptured appendix and an internal infection as a result of that," the doctor explained. "We need to get him to the hospital asap and perform surgery on him."

Logan's stretcher was carried into the ambulance straight away. His condition was serious! "Dogs, you go on the ambulance with him," Gustavo said. "Kelly and I will follow by car. Kendall, I'll notify your mom." The boys didn't hesitate for one minute and went on the ambulance with their sick friend. Logan was still in pain. "Oh, Logie, why didn't you tell us what was going on," Kendall said. "We could have helped you!" He patted his friends shoulder. "It's going to be alright. You'll be okay, Logie. Don't be scared." He tried his best to calm his friend down. Logan tried to smile in between his tears. The excruciating pains, however, caused him to lose consciousness once again. "Logie. Stay with me," Kendall yelled, but that didn't help. "Boys, he is in a lot of pain right now," the attending nurse said. "It's normal for him to lose consciousness. I am going to insert an IV in a minute with a pain killer and a fever reducer and some fluid, because he's a bit dehydrated." The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever. The boys silently watched the nurse as she inserted the IV in Logan's small arm. Logan still didn't respond!

They finally arrived at the hospital. Logan's stretcher was carried out of the ambulance and he was immediately brought into the emergency room. "Sorry, boys," the nurse said. "But you're going to have to wait here for a while. We're going to run some tests to see what is going on with your friend. He will be thoroughly examined, don't you guys worry. We'll let you know what happens." The boys were escorted to a small waiting room by one of the nurses on duty.

Logan gained consciousness again and felt sick right away. He whimpered and moved around restlessly on the small examination table. He was shivering violently. He looked around the white, sterile room, but couldn't quite make out where he was. He felt his body convulsing again and tried to sit up straight on the small examination table, but cold hands prohibited him from getting up. "It's okay. You're in the hospital," a soft strange voice told him. "Just keep lying down now." But Logan's body kept convulsing all the time. "Doctor, I think he's throwing up again," the nurse said. Logan now felt how some more cold hands helped him up and someone handed him a container. He puked again and the pain was overwhelming. Tears ran down his cheeks again as he cried out in pain. "It's okay," the soft voice said as they tried to get him to calm down a bit. Logan's body trembled and the hands who supported his weight, felt like a million ice cubes on his body. He suddenly noticed he was dressed in nothing but his boxers. He tried to think what was going on, but failed miserably. He was so confused, he started to panic right there and then. "Shh. Don't panic, sweetie," the soft voice said. "We know you're in a lot of pain and we're trying to help you. We just have to run some tests to see what exactly is going on with you. You just breath in and out for me real slowly." But it didn't help. Logan was suffering from a full blown panic attack. The nurses tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to help. One of the nurses ran outside to the waiting room. "Your friend is having a panic attack and we can't calm him down. Can anyone of you come with me?" She asked in a friendly way. "I'll go," Kendall said. "Logie is afraid of the hospital, although he wants to become a doctor. I'll try to calm him down."

Kendall followed the nurse back to the examination room. He looked calm on the outside, but he was getting really nervous. Once he entered the examination room, he immediately heard his friend cry out in pain. Kendall ran straight to Logan who was sitting up straight on the examination table wearing nothing but his boxers. He had his knees pulled up all the way to his chest. "It's okay, Logie," he said while wrapping an arm around his best friends shoulder. "I'm here with you. You don't need to be afraid." Logan looked at Kendall with his innocent big brown eyes and grabbed a hold of his friend. He was still shivering. "Is this really necessary?" Kendall asked the attending doctor while pointing at Logan's trembling form. "He is cold and he is very shy in case you hadn't noticed." "Well, I do have to examine Mister Mitchell," the doctor stated without so much as paying attention to his patient. "I can't do it while he's in this state. I might just as well completely sedate him or we won't even have the results by tomorrow." "He's just really scared, that's all," Kendall answered. "And his name is Logan." Logan still held on to Kendall as if his life depended on it. "Logie," Kendall started. "Relax. I know you're scared, but the doctor really needs to see what's wrong with you." Logan nodded softly. "Logan, I think you have a ruptured appendix and an abdominal infection," the doctor explained. "That would explain why you're nauseous, dead tired and have a high fever. If that's the case, we'll have to operate on you straight away." Logan trembled in fear. "We do need consent from his parents or guardian," the doctor stated. "My mom is Logan's legal guardian. She is on her way here as we speak," Kendall said. "We'll have to do some routine tests first," the doctor went on. "First of all we need to do a blood test and a scan of his abdomen afterwards." Logan looked frightened at Kendall. "Don't worry, buddy," he said. "I'll be with you the whole time." The nurse softly took Logan's arm and disinfected the spot at first. Logan was silently crying once again. "Hey, don't think about the needle, Logie," Kendall tried to calm his friend down. "It will be over before you know it!" Logan turned his head away from the needle and closed his eyes. The nurse tried to softly insert the needle into his arm, but Logan was so tensed up it still hurt. "Ouch," he whimpered while crying in his friends arms. "It will be over before you know it," Kendall said soothingly. "It hurts so much," Logan whimpered. "It's almost over, sweetie," the nurse told him. She needed a number of tubes and therefore the blood test seemed to take hours for poor Logan. She was finally ready and softly pulled the needle from Logan's arm. He was still crying and Kendall didn't know how to calm his friend down anymore. He gently rubbed his friends back to sooth him. "It's all over now," the sweet nurse said while stroking Logan's wet raven hair. "Right, we'll do an ultrasound now before the actual scan," the doctor said rudely without even caring about his young patient. Kendall was getting really mad by now. "Can't you at least try to be nice to him," Kendall said angrily. "Is that too much to ask?" "He's condition is very serious," the doctor answered. "I need these results asap. And Mister Mitchell is not a little baby anymore now, is he!" "You could at least act as if you care," Kendall answered while holding onto his still crying friend. "I can take it from here, doctor," the sweet nurse intervened. She stroked Logan's raven hair once again to calm him down a bit. He finally seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine," the doctor stated and left the room without even so much as looking at or talking to his patient. "Don't mind him," the sweet nurse said. "I'll page another doctor. One who does care about the wellbeing of his patients." She left the room briefly and returned shortly with the ultrasound machine and some liquid gel. "Sweetheart, I'll put some liquid gel on your belly so we can see what's going on in there. Nothing to be afraid off. It's just going to feel a bit cold at first, that's all," she explained. Logan nodded shyly. She put some gel onto Logan's belly and he immediately shivered. She moved the pen over his abdomen to get a clear view. "Ouch," Logan whimpered. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she said. "But we have to see what's going on in there. I really don't want to hurt you." Kendall held out his hand to his best friend. "Squeeze if you like," he said softly.

"It really doesn't look good in there," the nurse said. "That's why you're in so much pain." She explained that his appendix was indeed ruptured and that he suffered from an internal infection as a result. "We'll better prepare you for surgery," she said softly. She paged Logan's new doctor. Logan visible paled once again and trembled like a leaf. "Poor boy," the nurse said soothingly. She gave Logan a blanket and he almost completely hid underneath it. He really was very shy! Kendall suppressed a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 7**

The new doctor entered the room and immediately introduced himself to both boys. "Well, Logan, right?" The doctor asked. Logan silently nodded his head. "You have a very serious problem which causes a lot of pain. I'm going to help you with your problem. Don't you worry." Logan trembled in fear. "Hey, don't be afraid," the doctor said nicely. "I'll explain what we're going to do, okay?" Logan nodded again. "We're going to make a small cut into your groin and insert a small, moveable probe in there," the doctor started to explain. "We'll use the probe to remove the sick appendix. The probe can also clean up septic matter from the infection inside your belly. It won't take long! It's just routine surgery. You won't feel a thing and you will hardly have a scar left on your body afterwards. But, I think it will be best to completely sedate you for the procedure, don't you think?" "I think so," Kendall said. Logan nodded still trembling in fear. "We have to get started right away," the doctor said. "Your legal guardian has already given her consent. We cannot wait any longer, due to the infection. I'll administer your anesthetic in a minute." Logan silently started to cry. "It will be okay," the doctor said trying to calm the trembling boy down. "It will all be over before you know it. How old are you anyway, Logan?" "Sixteen, sir," Logan sniffled. "Do you know how tall you are and your weight maybe?" The doctor asked friendly. "5 ft. 9 and 156 lb.," he almost whispered. "Thanks," the doctor said. "I'll prepare your anesthetic and you can already start wearing your hospital gown." Logan hated this part. He felt uncomfortable and shy and his cheeks were flushed. "He's kind of extremely shy," Kendall whispered to the sweet nurse. "No need to be shy, sweetheart," the nurse said to Logan. "It's part of my job." Logan got even more nervous. "God, Logie. What are we going to do with you?" Kendall joked. Meanwhile, the nurse tried to get Logan into his green hospital gown which wasn't that easy. "Right, here we go," the young doctor said. "Now, all we need to do is administer this anesthetic and we're ready to go with your treatment." "No, I don't want to," Logan whimpered. "Come on, sweetheart. You have no choice," the sweet nurse said soothingly. Kendall patted Logan's back. "Just look away, Logan," the doctor said in a friendly way. "I understand you're terrified, but there really is no need. We are going to take good care of you and it will be over before you know it." The doctor disinfected Logan's arm and very gently administered the anesthetic. "Can you help him to lie down?" He asked Kendall. Kendall gently did as he was told. Logan was still terrified. "Logan, can you count backwards from 10 to 0 for me?" The doctor asked nicely. Logan started counting with a trembling voice, but didn't get as far as 8. His eyelids drooped and he fell asleep right away. "Be brave, Logie," Kendall said. "We'll let you know as soon as the surgery is over," the doctor told Kendall. "Don't worry. It won't take long." Kendall nodded and looked one last day at his friend who was now sleeping peacefully.

He went back to the waiting room where his other friends, his mom, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, Jo and Camille were also waiting on news. "And?" Gustavo asked. "He has just been sedated and is in the operation room now as we speak," Kendall said. "How is he doing?" Carlos asked worriedly. "Well, he was terrified and in a lot of pain," Kendall explained. "But, he'll be okay now once he has had surgery. It will take about an hour."

They seemed to wait forever. The boys nervously walked around the room and Jo was trying to calm down her friend Camille who was sobbing hysterically. Gustavo however was quiet as a mouse! Kelly nervously drank her coffee and peeked at her boss every now and then. Although he looked though on the outside, he was worried sick. Mama Knight hugged her daughter Katie. "Why does this take so long? I can't stand it anymore," Camille cried. "Don't worry. He'll be alright," Jo tried to comfort her best friend. "He's in good hands." "Did he ever say anything to anybody about how sick he felt?" Kelly asked. The boys and girls all shook their heads. "He didn't say anything to me either," Mama Knight said. "He knows he can tell me everything." "Mom, don't blame yourself," Kendall said while hugging his mom. "You know Logan by now. He hates to be sick! He'll do anything to hide his sickness. By the way, he was too afraid what Gustavo would think." Everybody now held their breath. Kelly nearly choked on her coffee. "Yeah. That's right!" Camille exclaimed. "My poor Logie-Bear. He is so sick. I could slap you for doing this to him. My poor baby." She was sobbing hysterically. Gustavo didn't have time to react, because Logan's doctor appeared in the waiting room. "You must be Logan's girlfriend," he said amused. Camille sniffled and nodded her head. Her wild curls bounced up and down. "Well, I've got good news for all of you," he said. "The operation has been a success. It was a heavy one and it took us a bit longer than we expected, but Logan's gonna be just fine. We did have to sedate him some more during the procedure, but we successfully removed this sick appendix and the septic matter from his abdomen. We'll still need to treat his infection nonetheless. He currently has an IV with an inflammatory medicine to treat his infection. We'll keep him under observation for another week just to be safe and he will have to rest some more at home." Everybody was relieved. "Thank you, doctor, for everything," Mama Knight said. "Can we see him?" The boys asked. "He is in recovery right now," the doctor answered. "You can briefly see him when we bring him to his room. But he really needs to rest right now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 8**

The sweet nurse tried to wake up Logan in the recovery room. Logan vaguely heard a sweet, but unknown female voice calling his name. But he couldn't quite get her message. He desperately tried to concentrate and finally heard what she was saying: "Come on, sweetheart. Can you open your eyes for me?" Logan tried to open his eyes. The bright light in the room caused Logan to blink his eyes. "Ah, you woke up," she said softly. "Can you tell me your name, sweetie?" "Logan," he answered sleepily. "Your full name, sweetie," she said. "Oh .. Logan .. Hortence .. Mitchell," he said tiredly. "How old are you, Logan?" She asked. "Sixteen," he answered. "When is your birthday?" She asked him. "Uh .. September 14 …1997," he responded. He was too tired to think. "Where do you live, sweetie," she said. "Minne ..," he started. "No … not anymore," he said weakly. "The Palm Woods in L.A.." "Alright. Very good," the nurse said softly. "I have one more question for you. Do you have a girlfriend?" A smile formed on Logan's tired features. "Yes … Camille," he said. "You can see her in a minute," she answered friendly. "Just rest for a little while, okay?" "And the boys?"" Logan slurred. His anesthetic was still working. "They can all visit you in a little while. I promise," the nurse answered. She turned the lights off and let Logan sleep again.

Two hours later, Logan was transferred to his own room. He was still fast asleep when everybody entered his room. His face was as pale as before and he had an IV in his arm. His heartbeat was being monitored. "Oh, poor Logie," Camille sniffled. She sat beside him on his bed and gently caressed his cheek and raven hair. "Logie, can you hear me?" She asked. "Logan?" He blinked and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at his girlfriend and laughed. "Camille," he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh, Logie-Bear," she said. "I was so scared." "Me too," Logan admitted. "Kendall?" "I'm right here, bud," he said. "Thanks for everything," Logan said softly. "You're welcome," he answered. "Hi Carlos. Hi James," he said weakly. "Hey, bud," they answered him. "It's so good to have you back, Logie," Carlos said happily. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Mama Knight asked. "Not too bad," he admitted. He noticed Kelly and Gustavo were in the room as well. "Thank God you're alright, Logan," Kelly said seriously. "You rest now, son," Gustavo started. "You gave us quite a scare back there. Don't ever do that ever again!" You could tell he was genuinely worried about Logan. Logan gave him his crooked and dimpled signature smile. "I promise," he said. "Thanks everybody for being here for me." "Hey, that's what friends are for, right," Kendall stated. "I'm really sorry, but I am very tired," Logan said yawning. "That's okay, sweetie. You rest some more. You're gonna need it," Mama Knight said. Logan nodded relieved, closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

Logan woke up the next day in his hospital bed. At first, he couldn't remember where he was, but he soon remembered the events of the previous day. "Good morning," an elder nurse said while running into his room. She carried his breakfast in her hands. "Good morning," Logan answered a little shy. He tried his best to cover his bare chest with his blanket. "So, how are we feeling today?" The nurse asked, while checking his pulse. "Fine," Logan almost whispered. He was still very pale looking and he still felt weak. Although he had crawled underneath his warm blanket, he was still shivering. The nurse had also noticed that. She decided to check his temperature first. His fever was still up to 101. She pulled his covers down and started to check the electrodes which were taped onto his bare chest. Logan started to feel very uncomfortable. She also took his blood pressure. "You're still feverish," the nurse said, "but everything else seems to be okay. Do you need anything else while I'm here?" "Yes, I would like a pair of pajamas from my wardrobe," he stuttered. "Sure," the nurse said. "I'll help you in them." "No, thank you," he replied quickly. "I can manage." His cheeks were flushed once again. "My dear boy," the nurse said firmly. "You won't be able to do that by yourself. You just had surgery and you need to be really careful with your incision and the stitches." She pulled the covers all the way down and Logan flushed a deep red. The nurse had to keep herself from laughing. She very carefully helped him into his green plaited pajama pants and matching v-neck. "There you go," she said once they were finished. "Are you feeling more comfortable now?" Logan shyly nodded his head. She pulled his covers back up and installed his table so he could eat his breakfast. Logan started to eat very slowly and was happy that he didn't feel nauseous straight away or had to puke.

Once he finished his breakfast, he snuggled back in his bed. He still felt terribly tired. He pulled his covers up higher and closed his eyes again. He was fast asleep, when his doctor decided to check on his patient. The young doctor checked his heart monitor and IV and took his pulse very carefully. He decided to let his young patient rest some more. Logan slept throughout the whole morning. He only woke up, when a nurse brought him his lunch. "Are you finally awake, sleepy head?" The nurse joked. Logan was very surprised that she had brought him his lunch already. "What? What time is it?" He asked with a hoarse voice. "It's already noon. You slept all morning," the nurse said. "The doctor came to check on you already." "Sorry," Logan mumbled. "That's okay. He will visit you again this afternoon," the nurse said in a friendly way. She left Logan to eat in peace. He still had some time left, before visiting hours started. He decided to read one of his medical books which Mama Knight had brought him. He was still reading, when his doctor entered his room again. "Hello, Logan," he said. "Interesting stuff you're reading there? So, I take it you're interested in medicine?" "Yes, I really want to become a doctor," Logan said excited. "Great," the doctor answered. "Well, it's an excellent choice if you really want to help people." Logan nodded his head. "My teacher wants me to take the exams already," he started to explain. "She's going to send a letter of recommendation to the university." "And you're also in a band, is that correct?" The doctor asked him. "Yup. My best friends and I are in a band called Big Time Rush," he said proudly. "Really," the doctor said. "My fiancée is crazy about your music. She especially loves the band member with his angelic voice. Who would that be?" "That would be me," Logan said while biting his lower lip. "Well, you have a beautiful voice, young man," the doctor said. Logan couldn't help but feel really proud of himself!


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 9**

"I'm here to check whether everything went alright yesterday during your surgery," the doctor said. "Can you take off your shirt for me for a moment?" Logan did as he was told. The doctor examined him. He shivered again when the doctor pressed the cold metal of his stethoscope onto his bare chest and back. "I think you're still running a fever," the doctor stated. He took Logan's temperature once more and it read 102 again. "We'll have to give you another fever reducer," the doctor said. The sweet nurse of the previous day now also entered his room. "We also have to check the incision to see whether it is healing alright," the young doctor explained. "Now it's going to be a little awkward for you, but it will be over in a minute or so." Logan's cheeks flushed red again and he felt really nervous. Right at that moment, Camille decided to walk into his room. "Oh, Logie," she said dramatically. "I've missed you so much!" She was so eager to visit her boyfriend, that she missed the red light outside of his room indicating that the doctors were examining the patient in his room. "Camille, what are you doing?" Logan said in a high pitched voice. He was beet red by now and tried to hide underneath the covers. "Oops," Camille said. "I'm really sorry. I'll wait outside." She turned on her heels and left his hospital room. The young doctor and nurse almost burst into fits of laughter. Logan was a very shy sixteen year old boy! He was lying in his bed curled up into a ball almost and still hidden beneath his covers. He was about to have a full blown panic attack. "Hey, calm down, Logan. It's alright," the doctor said soothingly. "We're finished and everything looks okay. We'll just help you into your pajamas, so your girlfriend can come and visit you. Now all you have to do is breath in and out very slowly." Logan was so tensed up, it took him awhile before he was breathing normally again. The nurse helped him back into his pajamas and pulled up his covers once again. "There you go," she said. "No need to be nervous anymore." She injected another fever reducer into Logan's IV line and left the room. "You can go in now," she said to Camille who was waiting anxiously outside his hospital room. "He's still very nervous about what happened earlier. Maybe you can try and calm him down some more? If anything is wrong, just call us. Okay?" Camille nodded her head and very gently slipped into Logan's room a second time. "Hey, Logie," she said softly. "Hey," he answered her nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she blurted out. "I really didn't want to disturb or anything. Are you okay?" She gently sat down on the edge of Logan's hospital bed. "I'm okay, I guess," Logan said. "Did you …" He almost squeaked. "Didn't see a thing," Camille lied. "Don't you worry!" Logan was relieved! Camille was glad he was finally calming down. She sat a bit closer and took his hand in hers. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better," he said. "I'm still running a fever, but apparently the operation was a success. They just gave me another fever reducer." "Well, that's what the doctor said, but how are you really feeling, Logan?" She asked. "I'm fine," Logan tried to assure her. Camille folded her arms in disbelief. "Logan, when are you going to be honest with me? You still look as pale as a ghost and the nurse told me you slept all morning. You run around God knows how long with a sick appendix until you nearly died. We are only trying to help you. So please, let us help you." Logan sighed. "I .. still feel a little weak," he admitted a little shy. "And my stomach still hurts a bit." "I can make you feel better," Camille whispered. "You do?" He asked her getting curious. Camille simply nodded, cupped his face and kissed him very tenderly. Logan closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. "Thanks for being honest with me, Logie-Bear," she said. "You're finally my boyfriend and I don't wanna lose you already. He smiled his dimpled smile again. "I promise I'll tell you everything from now on," he said. "And I promise to rest so I can come home very soon. And you know what? Your remedy really works," he smirked. "Can you do that again?" He closed his dark brown eyes and Camille couldn't help but laugh at his adorableness. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him a second time. This time Logan answered her kiss very tenderly.

Later that afternoon, his friends, Mama Knight and Katie also came to visit him. Camille had stayed the entire afternoon. Logan enjoyed their company and the attention he got. Logan's doctor told Jennifer Knight that he was doing well. But he still needed his IV containing something to treat the infection and a fever reducer. "Do I really need this?" He complained. "Yes, I'm sorry, Logan. But we need to treat you properly and we can only do it this way," the doctor explained. Logan sulked. "As soon as your fever has gone down, we'll test your blood again to check whether the infection is completely gone," the doctor explained. "Again?" Logan asked getting all worked up again. The doctor simply nodded. "Come on, bud," Kendall said. "You survived the first time, right?"

At the end of the week, Logan's fever had disappeared completely. He was relieved and also felt less weak than before. His stomach still ached every now and then, but the worst pain was gone. The boys and Camille visited early that day and hoped Logan could go home with them. The doctor came to visit him again that afternoon. "Hey, Logan," he greeted his young patient. "Your fever is gone, so we're going to check whether the infection is gone too. I'm just going to do a blood test real quick and if that's okay, you can go home today." "That's great," everybody yelled but Logan. "What's wrong?" Camille asked getting worried. "I .. uh ..," Logan stammered. "I'm afraid of needles," he admitted blushing furiously. "Want me to stay with you?" She asked him. Logan nodded. Everybody left Logan's room, but Camille. She pulled her boyfriend into her arms. "Okay, here we go," the doctor stated. He disinfected Logan's arm. He tried his best to act tough, but it didn't seem to work at all. "Don't be scared, Logie-Bear," Camille said sweetly. "I'm here for you." What he didn't know was that Camille had secretly talked to his doctor about this problem. "God, Logie, I love you so much," she said and pulled Logan in for a kiss. Logan was completely surprised by her sudden attack on his lips. The doctor gently inserted the needle into his arm at that point. Logan was so overwhelmed by his girlfriend's kiss, that he didn't feel a thing. Camille kept kissing Logan as long as the needle was inserted into his arm. When she let go of him, they both gasped for air. "That was a long kiss," he said gloating. "And your blood test is finished as well," the doctor said. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't felt a single sting. "Have I solved your problem? Camille smirked. "Absolutely," Logan said and pulled her in for another sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 10**

The doctor left the room and the boys re-entered. "Are you alright, Logie?" Kendall asked a little worried. "Yup," Logan replied smiling. "Did you faint?" Carlos asked him. "No, I didn't. Camille found a way to take my mind of things," he answered his friends. He smiled at his girlfriend. The boys couldn't believe what they heard. "I don't understand. How?" Kendall said. "I mean … when I was with him he yelled or cried all the time. I didn't know how to handle him." "And back in Minnesota when we were still playing hockey he either fainted or yelled loudly too," Carlos started to explain. "It was really bad! Someone once thought that a mom was giving birth in the emergency room, but instead Logan just got his tetanus shot." Logan flushed beet red, which made Camille giggle out loud. "Oh, no," she said still laughing. "He didn't scream, or yelled or cried and he certainly didn't faint." "So what did you do to him?" Carlos asked "Did you cast a spell on him?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe in a way she did," he said. Everybody was now looking at Camille. "What? I just kissed him, that's all," she smirked. "The kiss took his mind off of everything else."

A few hours later, the doctor returned with Logan's test results. "Logan. Good news!" He started. "Your test results look good. The infection isn't gone completely, but we can give you some medication for that. No need for you to stay in the hospital anymore. You do, however, have to come back in three weeks and have a check-up. You're not allowed to do any strenuous activities in the meantime." "But, I need to start rehearsing again," Logan whined. "Well, you can sing, but you cannot dance just yet. Your body cannot handle that right now. You really do need to rest a whole lot." Logan ended up pouting. "We'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry, doctor," Kendall said. "Okay," the doctor said. "Let me get your release papers so you can go home. And I hope you get better real soon, young man." The doctor shook Logan's hand and left his room. "Great, I'll call mom so she can come and pick us up," Kendall said getting excited. "Bud, shouldn't you get dressed?" "I'll get you your clothes," Camille said softly. Meanwhile, Logan tried to get out of bed. Camille got him his black v-neck, black skinny jeans and red sweater vest. Logan already went to the tiny bathroom. "Here you go," Camille said offering him his clothes. "Should I help you?" "No, no, I'm good," Logan stammered. He hurriedly closed the bathroom door and locked it. James, Carlos and Kendall couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

Camille joined the boys. "Our little Logie," Carlos said laughing hysterically. "He is so shy and so afraid of everything." "So I noticed," Camille answered. The boys all looked at her quizzically. Camille told them how she had walked in on Logan during his examination a few days ago. "He was having a panic attack because of me," she said somewhat upset. "That's so typical our Logie," James said still laughing. "They were probably just checking his IV line!" "Not really," Camille explained. "The doctor was checking his incision to make sure the operation had been successful." "What?" Carlos exclaimed. "And you …," Kendall asked. "Let's just say, I entered his room at an awkward moment," she said softly. "Did you tell Logan?" James wanted to know. "No way," she answered. "I lied and said I didn't know what was going on. So please, don't tell him!" The boys laughed even louder this time. "I would have loved to have seen his face," Carlos said. "It's hilarious!" Camille was laughing too. "He was so cute and adorable," she said still laughing. "His cheeks were flushed deep red and he tried to hide underneath his blankets." They all laughed even louder.

Logan excited the bathroom all dressed to go home. "Someone is looking sharp," Camille said winking at him. Logan flushed beet red. "Seriously, Logan," she said. "You need to gain more self-confidence. You are so hot!" Logan looked at his feet! "Well, if he can't dance yet, we can start working on his self-confidence," Kendall teased. "Yeah! And we do have a lot of work with that," Carlos said. Logan envied his friend's self-confidence.

Mama Knight arrived a little while later with Katie. Logan sat down on his bed and Kendall had packed his bag. "Hey, sweetie, ready to go home?" She asked Logan. "Yup!" Logan exclaimed happily. "Okay, let's get going then," Mama Knight said. Logan wasn't allowed to walk just yet and so his doctor had arranged for him to get a wheelchair. "Let's get you all comfortable," Mama Knight said to Logan. "I'm fine," Logan whined. "I can walk by myself." Jennifer merely had to look at him to get him to listen to her. Camille decided to push the wheelchair. "Mom, will we all be able to get into your rental car?" Kendall asked getting a bit worried. They were almost at the exit of the hospital. Mama Knight smiled, but didn't say a word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Trouble: Final Chapter**

They turned around the corner and arrived into a hallway which had been decorated with big, colorful balloons. The group stopped! Jennifer Knight couldn't hide her smile. Logan's name was written on each and every balloon and at the end of the hallway there was a large banner. It read: 'You're awesome! Get well soon, Logan'. Gustavo and Kelly were also waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Logan couldn't say one more word. After a while, he was able to speak again. "Did you do all of this, for me?" He asked Gustavo with tears in his beautiful brown eyes. "Yes," Gustavo answered. "And there's more … I have a limo waiting for all of us outside and it's taking us to the Palm Woods. But first of all we can go out and grab some dinner to celebrate that you're getting better." Everybody was quiet. Logan was speechless. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Why?" he managed to say. "To reward you for all your hard work," Gustavo said. Kelly rolled her eyes and hit her boss over the head. "And … because I care about you, Logan," Gustavo admitted. "You do?" Logan answered. "Yes, a great deal," Gustavo said. "I might not always show it, but I do care about you. All of you, dogs! But you, young man, you have grown so much since I first laid eyes on you. You are a great singer and you have a beautiful voice. And you're not such a bad dancer either." Kelly simply nodded at her boss' wise words and the boys and Camille all listened in silence. "Look, Logan. You gave us quite a scare at the studio," Gustavo went on. "We knew something was seriously wrong with you, but we didn't have a clue what it was or how long you were sick already. Don't ever do that to us again! Be honest. Tell us if you're not well. I thought for one moment that I lost you and believe me … I didn't like that idea one bit." "Thanks," Logan said a little shy. "And sorry. I know I was wrong. I just didn't want to be a burden to anyone, that's all." "Sweetie, you're never a burden," Jennifer Knight said while gently caressing Logan's raven black hair. "We all care about you. A great deal! We love you, Logan. Each and every one of us," she said. Everybody nodded. Logan swallowed hard. He tried to suppress the waterworks, but it didn't work. One single tear ran over his pale cheek. Nobody said a word. Mama Knight gently caressed Logan's cheek and wiped away the stray tear. Camille gently kissed him on the cheek and held his hand. James, Carlos and Kendall padded their friends back. Gustavo playfully squeezed his cheek and Kelly hugged the crying boy for a brief moment. "So, what do you think? Ready to get out of here and grab a bite to eat?" Kelly asked him. "I think so," Logan answered. "I just get tired real easily. But I do want to have dinner with you. Thanks for your support! It means the world to me! Love you guys!" His voice was still trembling due to the emotions of the moment. "Group hug," Carlos yelled. Everybody hugged Logan. They all excited the hospital. Freight Train was already waiting by the limo. Kendall gently lifted his friend out of the wheelchair and put him inside the limo. Everybody else climbed in too. They had a good time while driving to the restaurant. "Thank God this story ends well this time," Gustavo fake mocked, "but don't you dare to pull another stunt like that ever again!" "I wouldn't dare," Logan said while flashing his signature dimpled smile.

THE END

**A/N: My first fanfiction (sickfic) story! Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Thanks to those of you who reviewed already. I already have some ideas for new stories and I will try to upload them as soon as I can. Can't make promises. Please review some more. **


End file.
